Reuniting With her Past
by brownie1bear
Summary: Running away from the lies and deceit that plagued her high school life. She took a gamble and followed her dreams after graduating leading to a career she flourished in. Now, a decade later, she forced to go back because of an invitation. To what? Her high school reunion, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_** Hi! I hope people give me a chance and comment, favorite, and/or follow**_

_**enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

**IPOV**

"Bills….bills…bills….advertisement….bills…hmm? What the?" I mutter softly.

_Welcome Class of 2003! Forks High School hopes that you have been well in your life after school. We invite you, Class of 2003 to a reunion with your fellow classmates on July 9, 2013._

_Please reply if you will be attending or not._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Meyer._

DAMN!

I should have known.

It was only a matter of time before I would have to go back. It has been ten years since my father and I left that godforsaken town. Not like we had a real choice in the matter, but in the end it was the best decision they've ever made.

I wasn't afraid anymore. _They _would see how much I've accomplished in life.

How well off _I _am while _they_ probably still in the hick town, doing the same thing: living off of their parents' hard earned money.

This would probably make Daddy laugh. Maybe I should get him to come with me?

Well even if he doesn't want to come, I'll make sure to have fun for the both of us.

People of Forks you're going to wish you never messed with me, Isa Swan, formally Bella to you low-lives.

* * *

**A/N:**_** I know! I know! Short but hopefully it has peaked your interest see ya later for now :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

**__****A/N: I was really happy to see all the respond I got...you people are amazing I hope it continues**

_**SHOUT OUTS TO: cbmorefie AND royalcondition8**** FOR BEING the firsts and only reviewers **_

_**I just realized I didnt do a disclaimer :S**_

_**SO here it goes:**_

_******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.**_

_******Enjoy now**_

* * *

**IPOV **

"Flight to Port Angles, now boarding...Flight to Port Angles, now boarding."

"Yes Daddy...I know...Alright...Got to go now...Love you too...k bye now." I said to Dad who's on the other end of the line.

I still wish he could have come with me instead of being on my own. We both talked about it over brunch a few days before I had gotten into Washington.

_**Flashback**_

_"Daddy, please! I'm going to need you there!" I whine to him._

_"Isa!" he hisses, "How old are you? Twelve? God dammit, you're a twenty-seven year old woman! Act like it, and we are in a public place no less." He screams but whispers the last part out when he notices the other __patrons looking over at us._

_I discreetly look around and see that he's right. I can't help but give the few people who kept staring a dirty look. Looking back at Dad underneath my long, dark eyelashes I smile sheepishly when he gives me a disapproving look._

_"Sorry. It's just that...well I figured we were in this together?" I nervously ask._

_Before he can reply the waitress comes over and takes our order. I decide to be a little adventurous and order — at Cooks County—the BLT sandwich with a fried egg and avocado in it. Weird, but according to a post I read on Yelp very delicious. Dad got his usual braised beef hash._

_We get our food, rather quickly I might add, probably trying to impress me or something._

_Being a well known photographer especially here in Los Angeles, California...well let's just say ever since being featured on 'America's Next Top Model', girls trying to be models have been extra nice to me._

_Even men. But they try flirting with me instead._

_All in the hope of me helping them with their portfolios._

_"Honey," Dad said, interrupting my thoughts. He reaches across the table grabbing my hand. "I think, no I believe that _enough_ time has past and you've grown into a beautiful and mature, albeit sometimes, person and you won't be needing me to hold your hand anymore. If you actually do need me, nothing on this earth will stop me from coming to you. okay?"_

_I put my other hand on top of his and grip it tightly with both my hands._

_"Daddy." I softly said._

_"Kick their asses for me will you? Especially _that_ family." Dad's brown eyes have that mischievous glint in them, and he wiggles his salt-and-pepper moustache in a jokingly manner at me._

_We laugh because we both know when I reach Forks, those people we used to call family were going to wish they never betrayed me._

_**End of Flashback**_

If he believes that I'm able to face the demons of my past alone, then I will. Simple as that.

I start heading toward the terminal to board the plane, I suddenly feel the vibrations of my phone. luckily there was a line up and I could answer it. I don't bother to check and see who it is, but wish I did.

"Hello?" The familiar voice asked. "Is this you, Bella?"

Great it had to be one of _them_. Only the people of Forks called me 'Bella'.

"Sorry, wrong number." I didn't want to deal with anyone from there.

Not right now anyways.

"Really? Are you sure?" The voice that once made my knees weak now make me sick to my stomach.

"Yes, I would think I'd know my own name." I sarcastically said.

"Oh, okay. Well since we're already talking I was wondering if —" I hung the phone, already irritated that he would give up so easily and quickly to hit on a total stranger. Even if it was really me, he sure as hell didn't know it.

What exactly did I see in him I wonder?

It could have been his rock solid body?

Or his olive skin tone, baby blue hypnotizing eyes, and beautiful soft blond hair?

Yes, it was all that in more. But what got me were the sweet words he said to me every morning and night.

I was damn idiot for believing that load of shit.

Hopefully he got what he deserved and more over the years.

"Miss, are you coming in or not?" The young woman asked in a bored tone,not bothering to even look at my passport clearly. Not to brag or anything but I have become famous enough that others have come up to for an autograph. But not enough for paparazzi to follow me.

I looked around and saw that there was no line up anymore and it seemed like I was the last passenger to board the plane.

"Sorry."

"Have an excellent trip, Ma'am." She said in a condescendingly way.

I smiled anyways and gave her my ticket.

_Oh, I will have an excellent trip._

A ghost of smile appearing on my lips as I am walking down the jetway.

_Watch out, Jasper, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

* * *

_**A/N:**__** Sooo...surprised? I bet ya thought Edward would be her ex huh? NOPE!**_

_**I have just the place to put him... :)**_

_**Hopefully there will be more reviews to get a feel on how **__**everyone **_is liking things...

_**If you ever have any questions on where the story is going PM me and I may hint...never gonna tell all, wouldn't be much of a journey if I basically told you everything right?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Super duper sorry for not updating on the eighth...wanted to always at least update weekly on the same day...but I hope the chapter makes up for it :S**_

_**I have this crazy idea where I put up a pole every week with certain **__**scenarios and let you guys vote for the best one and the most voted will be used...you guys won't know which is winning until you read it the following week...just a thought...not for this story though...unless you really want to**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_** Enjoy!**_

* * *

**IPOV**

_"She's lying, you guys!" I shouted vigorously at them while I pointed at the real culprit. _

_My friends just stood there, looking at me with hate filled in their eyes. While she looked at me with a smug like smirk across her face. _

_My heart broke and it hurt. _

_Hurt so much to know they had such little faith in me. _

_"Bella! Stop this insistence of you being innocent! Your father and I will be speaking with you later tonight." My mother angrily told me. _

_When I looked at my mother, all I saw was complete and utter disgust. Not that it didn't surprise me because she always felt this way about me. No one other than the three of us knew it, and if anyone noticed or had an inkling well...who wants to the sheriff's wife as their enemy? _

_I didn't say anything back because when have I ever spoken up for myself? Dad was barely home to protect me from the she-devil and when he was? Mommy dearest was the perfect wife and mother. And I never had the heart to break my own father's heart, so I never did. _

_"Bella, baby, just apologize to Angela and return the money. You're the kid of the chief of the police so the most trouble you'll get into is a slap on the wrist. Maybe do volunteering here and there." Jasper said to me softly. _

_I stood there. _

_Shocked. _

_I mean, fine. my friends not believing me? Hurts like shit. My mother not believing me? Not a big surprise —she probably had something to do with it. But Jasper? _

_Flashbacks from when we first met back in kindergarten, to our first dance in grade seven, to our first kiss, giving each other our virginity ..so many more memories flashed before my eyes like a home made movie in my mind. _

_How could he not believe me? To not even bother to give me a chance to explain? _

_"Bella?" He asks warily walking towards me, "It's not Angela's fault. You have been putting her down since the day she transferred here." Jasper wraps his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. _

_An action that used to bring tingles throughout my body now...now...it just didn't. _

_I shook my head at him repeatedly, roughly threw his arm away from me and backed away. "You're not going to even bother to ask are you, Jasper?" _

_Jasper —everyone really—looked at me in confusion, other than Mom and Angela. _

_"Ask what, Bella?" He asked. _

_"Oh I don't know," I say sarcastically, "If I even did it!" I finish saying, screaming hysterically. _

_"Bella," She-devil's spawn speaks! "What have I ever done to you?" She cries those crocodile tears, being supported by my now ex-friends. _

_"Seriously, Bella, she's you're fucking sister! I don't even understand what I ever saw in you!" Jasper all but screeches at me. And I had to watch as the man that I love goes and comforts the person who is slowly ruining my life. _

"Excuse me? Miss?" The flight attendant asked, awakening me from my trip down memory lane.

"Hmm? Sorry I didn't catch that" I ask, shaking myself.

"Oh, no problem Miss. I just said you can get off the plane now, unless you prefer to stay on it?" She said in a jokingly manner.

Realizing I was the only one left, other than the flight attendants, I jumped off of my seat and grabbed my carry-on luggage before heading off the plane.

I had to wait awhile for the rest of my luggage to come through the conveyor-belt. After waiting only a few minutes I see my suit cases and I reach for them.

Only for an arm to grab them before me.

Looking at the owner of the arm I take a moment to admire.

_Admire!? Hmmhmmhmm...more like drool over!_

With him being well over six foot tall I give him a once over from head to toe— real slowly too. The mystery man was dressed in dark blue jeans, a band t-shirt with a leather jacket. He had aviator classes but left it on his shirt instead of wearing them. He had a damn good five o'clock shadow and piercing green eyes. His hair held the feeling that he had just woken up and I wanted to run my hands through them. When I did finish inspecting the goods, it looked like he was doing the same with me.

I knew I had nothing to worry about because I was wearing a white high-low dress that had lace trimming. It's one of my favorite dresses because it accentuates my body that I work hard from going to the gym whenever I can.

"It seems I grabbed yours by mistake." His voice oozed like honey but at the same time sounded deep and rough.

Looking down, I saw that he had the same suitcase and that it was partially open. When he saw what I was looking at, he gave me a sheepish smile and showed that he had dimples.

"Sorry there, little lady, it felt a little too heavy for it be mine. So I had to take a peek inside. I decided to stick around and hope that the owner would come looking for it. And I'm sure glad I did." He said while giving a mega watt smile.

"Sure glad you did," flipping my long brown hair that have a few light brown highlights mixed. " My name is Isa."

His smile was purely swoon worthy and what he did next made me all hot and bothered.

Grabbing one of my hands, he kissed it gently, and looked underneath his beautiful eyelashes and said, "Hello, Isa, pleasure to meet you. You have a charming name. I shouldn't be surprised though you seem rather equally charming and beautiful woman. My name is Edward."

His phone suddenly started ringing, making both of us jump.

"Sorry quick second." Edward said, while walking a few feet away from me.

I obviously couldn't hear what the other person was saying on the line, but judging by what Edward was saying, it annoyed him.

"What do you want?...No I'm perfectly alright driving to you guys...no I will be fine on my own...yes Mother," Edward looked at me quickly blushing at being caught talking to his mother. "Love you too, bye."

Edward stuffed his phone back in his pocket and left his hand there. His other hand rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So I guess if I asked for you're number now, you'd say no after seeing how my mother treats her thirty year old son."

"As long as he's single, I find it cute more than anything." I say, dazzlingly him with a smile.

After we exchange numbers and promises of getting in touch soon, Edward leaves while I call a taxi. A few minutes later, a taxi pulls up and helps me to put my things into the trunk.

The ride is an hour long drive and neither the driver nor I say anything since leaving the airport.

"So, visiting family in forks?" The driver asks, obviously bored of the silence.

"No, just going for a reunion for my old high school." I reply while staring at the forest, a complete 180 from the place I have called for more than a decade.

"Well, I hope you have fun." He says. "It wont be too long now to get to your destination."

Looking at the Forks sign, I had a feeling like things would be far from fun.

_Wouldn't be Forks to me if it were._

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? Isn't Edward a cutie?**_

_** Review to tell me how you feel or not it is okay if you don't...I don't want to be those authors who will not update unless a certain amount of reviews come in or follow etc...or maybe I'm scared that if I do ask then it won't happen because nobody will do it?!**_

_**lol I don't mind either way I'm happy by the response I have so far.. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__**no angry PMs or reviews telling me to update either mean you guys are super nice! or don't care when I update as long as I finish the story.**_

_**Anyways I'm sure you don't want the full story*important messages at bottom plz read***_

* * *

**IPOV**

After he dropped me right in front of the police station, I tipped the taxi driver. The man was kind enough to help me with my baggage and placed it near the stairs where I asked him to put it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at a local hotel?" The taxi driver asked again.

Normally I'd be annoyed by being constantly asked if I was alright even if it was coming from the right place. But seeing as I was in a happy mood because I met a certain sex god, I was willing to let it slide.

"No, its alright. Really." I said smiling kindly at him.

With that, he tipped his baseball hat at me, entered his car, and left.

Although, I hated everyone in town. There was one family that had both my father's and my back throughout the whole fiasco that forced me out of town. Dad and I kept contact throughout the years and while I refused to go back, they came to visit us whenever possible. Although, insistently calling me 'Bella' no matter how much I tried to change their minds, I was still happy to see a friendly face or two. It made things awkward sometimes because whenever I talked to either of them, somehow the conversation led back to that family.

It didn't matter that biologically speaking, Dad and I were part of that family. We stopped considering them family when they betrayed me. When they manipulated everyone, and almost Dad, into believing such a despicable thing.

"Bella? Is that you?"

Turing around I saw a ruggedly handsome man in a navy-colored jacket and pants, that fit his body that showed his well-defined muscles. With the Forks logo on his right chest and on his left side, I saw the word Chief written on it. I grinned happily by the name after it.

"Jacob?"

He smiled, jogged down the stairs, and hugged me. I couldn't help but giggle when he swung me around.

"How are you? I was really glad to know you were going to come." Jacob said to me while he began to pick up my luggage.

"It's Isa, Jacob." I corrected him," and I'm good thanks. I am really surprised that you're still a police officer. Let alone the Chief. I remember you weren't always a stickler for the rules."

Jacob laughed, probably remembering all the shenanigans he went through in La Push back then.

"Yeah, I know it was a complete shock to everyone when Smith stepped down form the job and handed it over to me. My old man was the only wasn't surprised though. Said I was natural born leader even for my age, and that it ran through my blood to lead and protect others."

Listening to him speak more, it reminded me how deep Jacob's voice sounded. It was a complete 180 from his cracked and squeaky voice back when we were teenagers. Or well if I was being technical about it, Jacob almost three years younger than I— fourteen at the time I think.

I became an outsider and bullied in a matter of days after that fateful night and Jacob became my only friend, in Forks that is. Sure his older sisters Rachel and Rebecca were nice to me but with them being in university and living their own lives, they had little time to deal with my troubles. Not that I expected them to, it would have been nice to have a female friend.

But we were the closest of friends— family really, even if Jasper didn't like.

"Good thing your Dad called ahead too. I spruced up the guest room and I even went ahead and changed a storage room into a dark room for your photography. I figured you would want that."

I couldn't contain my happiness at such a thoughtful gesture I leaped into Jacob's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He didn't even stagger a bit at my sudden action!

Jacob bent down a bit to put my things down and put his arms around my waist, giving me a gentle squeeze. I snuggled closer to him and breathed him and felt comfort in being here. In his arms, even if it was only just for a moment. It comforted me that although this town scarred me, I had some good memories here.

"Jacob you didn't have to do that!" I whispered into his chest. "Letting me stay at your place for awhile is quite enough."

Realizing how this may look to an outsider, I slowly dropped my arms away from Jacob. I didn't want to give him any unnecessary rumors going around after I left. Staying at his home was enough and being affectionate with him in public would only add fuel to the fire. It just wouldn't be fair to him.

Jacob, seeing how quickly the situation was becoming awkward, grabbed my forgotten bags and motioned for me to follow him.

After a few minutes walking towards the parking lot in the back of the police station, we reached his car and like a gentleman opens the door for me. But instead of closing it, Jacob leaned forward inside a bit before speaking.

"It's no problem, Bella." Jacob said, replying back from what I said beforehand. "Honestly I'm just really glad you're here with me now" Without giving me a chance to respond, Jacob quickly heads to the trunk of the car to put my things away.

When he came back, we both put our seatbelts on, and Jacob started the car.

"I'm glad too, Jacob, to spending time with you." I reach my hand over and pat his thigh. "Even if the reason why I'm here kind of sucks. And for the last time, I prefer Isa."

Giving me a sidelong glance, Jacob chuckles at my annoyed face.

"Seriously? You're still on about that?" He asked.

"Yes I am! That scared and pathetic little girl is dead and gone, Jacob. I've changed and it's time people realized that." A bit upset, I effectively end the conversation and stare out the window.

We've been driving for a while, headed to Jacob's home in La Push. When all of a sudden he pulled the car to the side of the road. Before I could say anything, Jacob beats me to it.

"Changing you're name won't change anything, Bella." Jacob said, emphasizing my name, "If Charles Manson changes his name, does that mean he isn't a murderer? NO! Actions speak louder than words."

Sighing heavily, I shake my head at him.

"Jacob you don't understand..."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I was with you when it mattered most wasn't I? So ten years passed! Haven't my dad and I always come to visit? Did you easily forget everyone in La Push already? If you aren't going to listen to everything I say and believe it. Then believe this: to me you're the girl that I had the biggest crush on ever since I made mud pies for Valentine's Day for you when we were kids. You're the woman here today that I love facing her past with her held high. You're my Bella."

With that Jacob, started up the squad car and drove.

I don't know what shocked me more. The aggressive and heartfelt speech he said to me that was probably accumulated over the years.

Or the fact Jacob said he loves me?

* * *

**_A/N: 1-Like how its going? Comment send PM etc. etc._****_  
_**

**_2-The A/N I made on ch3 will be done but not for this story (go back to see)_**

**_3-_****_As an apology for taking a while I've put up a poll on my profile page on what YOU as the READERS want the next chapter or two to head_**

**_remember if you don't vote...then...uhh...it won't be as fun? lol just do it my friends please and thank you! _**

**_*poll ends on the 4th at 11:59 pm EDT*_**


End file.
